


A fun night

by kitravenclaw



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw
Summary: Hello guys, hope you like this one! It's a new story I've been working on, It will at least be a few chapters, but it might take a while to update, but I'll try my best. Also it won't be the most detailed and well written story there is, and not the longest chapters. But it is a fun story, so I hope you'll stick with it anyway! :)
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 35
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, hope you like this one! It's a new story I've been working on, It will at least be a few chapters, but it might take a while to update, but I'll try my best. Also it won't be the most detailed and well written story there is, and not the longest chapters. But it is a fun story, so I hope you'll stick with it anyway! :)

Neil had met up with a few of his friends from collage, at the bar one night. They had drank a few beers already when one of the guys, Joey started commenting how fine two of the girls across the bar were.

He quickly glanced in their direction, noticing Claire and Morgan enjoying a drink in a both across the room.

“That one is definitely your type, Neil!” Joey started “tall, blonde, hot. I bet she is crazy good in bed, what do you say?” he asked and nudged Neil playfully.

His other friend Paul cut in, “nah, I’d definitely shag the short, curly one senseless!” he grinned “you gotta have a good grip on her you know, the other one’s too skinny for me” he said, leaning back.

Neil felt his anger boiling, but tried to contain it. “Hey, don’t talk about them like that!” he said warningly.

They both turned to look at him, a bit surprised. They always used to talk like that back in the days … but Neil didn’t really find it funny anymore, especially when it was about someone he knew.

“Ooooh… I didn’t see that one coming, Neil. You are so into the curly-haired one aren’t you?” Joey asked. “I would never have thought you go for someone like that!” he laughed.

“Jesus, would you stop with that?” he said annoyed “I work with them, okay. Try not to be so disrespectful” he said and grabbed for his drink, taking another sip.

“Really, so you have already shagged her then?” Paul grinned “tell me, how was she. I bet she is loud, am I right?” he continued.

Neil sighed deeply “that’s enough from you two!” he said sternly. His friends clearly had gotten a drink too much. It used to be fun back in their college-years, but not anymore. At least Neil didn’t think it was much fun anymore.

\--

“Goodness, are you seeing those guys over their with dr. Melendez?” Morgan asked. They had noticed them a few minutes earlier, as they were pointing and laughing in their direction.

“Yeah, they seemed awfully interested in us, though… I wonder if dr. Melendez is talking shit about us” Claire replied, laughing.

“Who do you think they are? I’ve never seen them around before…” Morgan said.

Just then the bartender came over with another round of drinks, “from the gentlemen at the bar, Joey and Paul” he said blandly before he turned and left.

They both looked up to see the two guys waving and winking at them.

“Oh, wow. Nice, free drinks” Morgan grinned and took a sip.

Claire just shook her head and laughed. “It’s funny how you’re more excited about free drinks, than guys hitting on you” Claire said.

“Well, I’ve decided to take a little break from guys at the moment” Morgan said and smiled.

“Really?” Claire asked and raised her brow.

“Yeah, I’m just really sick of guys stupidity at the moment. And besides, I’ve got a vibrator, and that does the job also. So I’m good for now” Morgan said

Claire burst out laughing, she truly loved that Morgan didn’t have any filters what so ever.

“What? You don’t have one? I can give you recommendations if you’d like” she said.

Claire blushed slightly “Thanks for the concern, Morgan. But I’ve got several so don’t worry” she admitted.

Morgan smiled and finished her drinks “Oh god, they are thinking about coming over here… quick, let’s scare them off” Morgan ushered.

Claire nodded “sure, but how?”

“Do you trust me?” Morgan asked.

Claire nodded.

Then, Morgan moved closer, cupping Claire’s cheeks gently, and slowly locking lips with her. Claire’s first instinct was to pull away, but she quickly understood Morgan’s scheme so she went along with it. She wrapped an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

\--

“Look, they are definitely enjoying our drinks!” Joey said proudly.

“Well, that is not gonna get them into our beds tonight is it, so lets go over there” Paul pushed.

Neil was gripping his glass so hard his knuckles went white “It doesn’t seem like they are too interested in you..” he tried, hoping not to sound too jealous.

But they didn’t seem to listen, but just as they stood from their bar stools, Neil had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He choked on his drink, when he saw his two co-workers locking lips in the most heated kiss he’d ever seen.

Joey and Paul almost gasped and stopped dead in their tracks “holy shit” Joey mumbled.

Neil desperately tried to look away, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Surely Claire was a sight for sore eyes alone, but this, this was a whole new level. He might have had this far fetched dream a long, long while ago, but seeing like this was almost too much to handle. He felt his cheeks flush at the more turned on he got. They at least pulled away before he started drooling. He briefly met Claire’s gaze, she had this devilishly flirty gleam in her eyes, and he had to grip the counter to steady himself.

He looked over at his friends, who were also completely dazed by the sight before them. None of them really knew how to act, or what to say, so they just silently settled back down in their chairs.

They could hear Morgan and Claire’s giggles across the room.

\--

When Morgan pulled away they were both panting softly

“Wow, that was… hot” Claire admitted and laughed softly.

Morgan grinned, proud of herself. “Yeah, well. I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve. And look it worked.” She laughed and glanced at the guys, that were almost drooling at the sight.

Claire smiled “Yeah” she caught Neil’s eye, and couldn’t help but smirk at him. She also had probably had a drink too much, since she might have enjoyed that a little too much. And she also secretly wished she knew what Neil was thinking right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovley feedback!

Soon Morgan and Claire decided to call it a night and headed out the door. They hugged and said goodbye. Morgan got in her car and drove away, while Claire was fiddling with her phone to try and call an Uber. 

Paul had seen them leave, and hurried after them to try to catch them. He only saw one of them outside and walked over.

“Leaving so soon, beautiful?” he asked flirtingly and walked over to Claire.

Claire turned around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. “Uhm, yeah. I’m a bit tired so..”

He snickered “ah, that’s a shame… I was just about to buy you another drink” he smirked.

“Thanks, but I’m good” Claire said, smiling gently.

“Where’d your girlfriend run off to?” he asked and looked around for Morgan.

“She’s not my girlfriend” Claire corrected

He chuckled “oh really? You two put on quite the show in there” he said and licked his lips

“So you were watching, huh?” Claire teased

“Oh you bet I was” he took a step closer and leaned in “a shame she left so soon though, I’d invite the both of you back to my place. You know I would have no problem pleasuring the both of you at the same time..” he whispered seductively in her ear.

Claire raised her brow at his statement. At this point she was just stringing him along for the fun of it, but he was a bit intense. She took a step back, but hit the wall behind her.

“Really?” she bit her lip softly

He nodded “but I guess it’s your lucky day sweetheart, you’ll get twice the amount of attention now” he winked and pressed her harder up against the wall, his body against hers. He started placing kisses down her neck, while grabbing her ass tightly, grinding against her.

Claire took a deep breath before she put a hand on his chest to push him away. “Did it even occur to you to ask me nicely?” she said annoyed, it wasn’t fun teasing him anymore, so it was best to just put an end to it.

“Oh come on, you know you like it” he purred and pulled her against him, his hand traveling up under her skirt.

She pushed him harder this time, getting out of his grip. Then she heard another voice. “Paul, that is quite enough!” Neil said sternly and quickly stepped in between them.

“Oh shut up, man. You were thinking about it too!” Paul complained.

He shook his head. “Leave Claire alone, go home!” he said, disappointed in his friend. He was inches away from throwing a punch at him, but didn’t.

“Oh, fuck off, Melendez! You don’t have dibs on her!” he whined, acting like a five year old child.

Neil walked over and pushed him in the direction of his car “you’re leaving right now!” he said.

Paul did as he said reluctantly and got in his car and drove away. Neil knew his friend shouldn’t bedriving in his state, but right now he didn’t care. As long as he got away from Claire. He sighed and turned back to her.

“You alright, Claire? Did he hurt you?” Neil asked concerned, looking her over for any visible injuries.

“What the hell, Melendez?!” she said annoyed, glaring at him. “I am fully capable of defending myself! I don’t need you to babysit me!” she said harshly and turned away from him.

Neil was slightly surprised at her anger towards him “Claire, I know that … but he had no right treating you like that” he said softly, trying to get her to look at him.

She wasn’t really mad at him, she was in fact thankful. But she was mostly shameful that she had let things get that far.

“I had it handled!” she said and picked up her phone to try to call an uber again.

Neil sighed and pulled her phone from her hand. “I’m giving you a lift home, come on” he said with the same annoyance.

Claire glared at him “give it back!” she said and reached for her phone, but stumbled.

Neil quickly caught her and picked her up, carrying her to his car

“Put me down!” she whined.

He chuckled softly and put her into the passenger side of his car. He went around and got in on his side. He drove off, in the direction of her apartment.

“I don’t need saving” she whispered under her breath, looking out of the window.

\--

He pulled up into her driveway and helped her out of her car. “Do you have your key?” he asked as they walked up to her door.

She fumbled in her purse for a while before she finally pulled it out. Trying to aim for the keyhole was a bit of a challenge.

Neil chuckled “here, let me” he grabbed her hand gently and guided the key to the keyhole and unlocking the door, helping her inside.

She smiled softly and walked inside “sorry for the mess” she mumbled and headed for her bedroom, tiredness had kicked in, and all she craved was her bed.

He smiled and looked around, he’d never been there before, but looking at the furniture and the decorations, he knew that it was Claire that lived here. He followed her into the bedroom to make sure she get settled.

She kicked off her shoes and pulled the covers aside so she could crawl beneath them. “Would you unzip me, please?” she asked and turned her back against him.

He walked over to her, taking a deep breath and brushing her hair over her shoulder. He then slowly unzipped her dress, the only image in his head was the heated kiss she’d shared with Morgan earlier that night.

Claire let the dress fall to the floor and she turned around to face him, forgetting she was just in her underwear. She quickly grabbed a t shirt and pulled it over her head. But Neil had already stolen a glance at her perfectly hot body. His eyes stopped at her right thigh, looking at the bruise forming on the side of her thigh after Paul’s grip on her. He took a step closer and brushed his fingers over the bruise. “I’m sorry he did that to you” he whispered.

Claire gasped softly at the touch of his fingers against her skin. “You have nothing to apologize for” she replied with a soft smile. She then crawled under her covers, resting her head on the pillow.

Neil smiled softly. “Call me if you need anything, alright?” he said.

Claire nodded and then she drifted off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovley feedback!

Neil woke the next morning, slightly sweating from the hot dream he‘d just had. He sighed deeply and headed for his shower to cool down.

An hour later he walked into the hospital, ready for his shift. He tried his best not to think about his two residents, but he wasn’t able to avoid them all day either. Morgan was already sitting in the conference room, when he walked in to go over the plan for their day.

“Good morning, dr. Melendez! Sleep well?” Morgan said, quite chipper.

He avoided eye contact, but he couldn’t really take his eyes off her.

“Oh, you can stop drooling now, Melendez. Have you never seen two girls making out before?” Morgan said, simply because she knew it made him uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath “I.. no, yes I have. Uhm I just didn’t expect you and.. uhm Claire…” he stuttered, trying to gather himself.

Morgan chuckled “ah, don’t worry. She’s still single. We girls just like to experiment sometimes you know.” She said teasingly and smirked at how uncomfortable he was.

“Is it… uhm, do you do it often?” he asked because he was genuinely curious, but he regretted it as once he asked, because he wasn’t acting professional at all. He knew better than to let those two get under his skin.

“What? Hot make-out sessions?” Morgan asked and smirked before she moved closer. “I’ll leave that up to you to imagine” she whispered.

Just then, Claire rushed in, just on time. She gulped when she saw both Melendez and Morgan.

“I uh, thought we were working with dr. Lim today?” Claire said questioningly and looked from Morgan to Neil.

Neil straightened up and sighed “yeah.. uhm it was a last minute change..” he explained. He wasn’t happy about it, but Audrey had called half an hour ago and made them switch residents.

Great… Claire thought to herself. This wasn’t going to be uncomfortable at all…

She and Morgan went to do their rounds and left Neil alone for a while.

“So, I hope you’re still okay about last night” Morgan said and looked at Claire.

She smiled “yeah, don’t worry, Morgan. You really saved us back there” she replied.

Morgan sighed in relief, at least there wasn’t anything uncomfortable between them. “That’s good, because I find it hilarious, how affected dr. Melendez was by it” Morgan giggled.

Claire laughed “he really was, it looked like he wanted to die in there” she giggled

Morgan nodded “yeah, and I teased him about it” Morgan laughed.

\--

Neil had taken a seat in his office, finally able to breathe a little. But his mind always seemed to wander back to his dream last night;

_They were sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, in a hot embrace. Morgan had Claire pinned down, placing kisses down her stomach, and in between her legs, making Claire moan._

_Claire had reached for him, pulling him down to meet her lips, kissing him deeply and passionately, while her other hand was slowly rubbing his hard length. (…)_

Neil almost fell out of his chair when he heard someone knocking on his door. He quickly sat up straight, making sure his desk hid his growing boner as Claire walked in.

“hey, there you are. We could use your opinion on something” she smiled softly, walking into his office. She noticed his cheeks was a bit flushed, but didn’t think any of it.

He nodded “sure, I’ll be right there!” he said quickly, hoping she’d leave so he could gather himself once again.

Claire frowned slightly “hey, is everything alright. You seem a bit on edge today” she pointed out.

He shook his head “I’m fine!”

“are you sure? I’m sorry about how I was acting when you drove me home last night. And I shouldn’t have made you unzip my dress… that was unprofessional of me. I was a bit drunk..” she laughed softly.

He smiled gently “don’t worry about it, it was a pleasure” he said, and then instantly wanted to kill himself … ‘a pleasure’ ?! Really, Neil. Did you just tell your resident you enjoyed undressing her? He thought to himself.

Claire raised her brow and chuckled. “If you say so…” she replied and smirked.

“I uhm.. I’ll be right there, just go ahead” he said, ushering her to leave.

She nodded and returned to where Morgan was.

Neil rested his head in his hands “fuck!” he muttered. He joined them after a few minutes, helping them with a case.

\--

It had been a long day, Neil had trouble concentrating, and Morgan and Claire had had too much fun in teasing him.

Claire was headed out in the parking lot when she heard Neil’s voice behind her.

“Hey, Browne. Wait up” he said and walked over.

She turned around and smiled “hey, you alright?” she asked and looked at him, she could see he was tired.

He nodded “yeah… I just wanted to apologize for everything” he said and looked at her, for a moment getting lost in her eyes.

“Last night, I know you were perfectly able to kick my douche bag of a friend’s ass all by yourself. I just got so provoked seeing him treating you like that” he said softly, genuinely caring about her wellbeing.

Claire smiled “no no, I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, I’m sorry. And thank you for driving me home, that was nice of you” she said and bit her lip softly, looking down at her shoes.

“It’s alright, Claire.” He assured her. Goodness how beautiful she was standing out here in the moonlight. He’d never really been that taken aback by her beautiful features before, but after last night, he couldn’t think about anything else.

She smiled “well, I got to go. I agreed to see Morgan after our shift ended” she explained.

Neil’s breath hitched a little bit, his mind going directly back to the kiss.

Claire could see his dumbfounded expression and laughed. “not like that, you idiot! We’re just getting dinner” she said and nudged him playfully.

He nodded and sighed “right, right. I knew that” he said trying to play it cool.

“Don’t let your imagination run wild, Neil” Claire added with a slight smirk and a wink, before she got into her car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! So, I just wanted your opinions on this story, since I don't have anything details planned for this, I'll just see where it goes really. But I wanted to know where you want this story to go? I am open for suggestions, and don't be shy, it can be anything! :) so please let me know if you have any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you all for the amazing feedback! It really inspires me to write more:) so here's another chapter for you, hope you like it!

Neil was at home at his apartment, sitting in his couch with a drink in his hand. Goodness, what had he gotten himself into. He couldn’t be having these thoughts, not like that. He’d had his fair share of fantasies about Claire though, but nothing like this. And never in a million years would he be interested in Morgan. He went to bed early, and dozed off fairly quickly. And to his relief he didn’t have another inappropriate dream.

\--

When he woke the next morning, a text was flashing on his phone

_Claire Browne: join me for a run today? I might even let u win_ _😉_

He smiled at the text and quickly replied.

_Oh, it’s on._

\--

He saw her on the bench where they usually met for their runs. “You’re up early on your day off” he said and smiled at her.

“Yeah, well. I thought I’d try to be a bit productive, and it’s always great to start with a run” she smiled brightly back at him. It was a cloudy and not too hot morning, perfect running weather.

They started off with a light jog, side by side. “So how was dinner with Morgan last night?” he asked and looked straight ahead.

“Oh, don’t turn this back on me, Melendez” she said warningly when she sensed the teasing tone in his voice.

“I am not!” he defended and chuckled.

“you’re just saying that, because you’re pride is a bit hurt after we managed to torture you with that kiss” Claire said playfully.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head “oh, come on! Don’t treat me like I’m some horny teenager” he laughed.

“Don’t worry. It was all for show, just to shake those friends of yours of our backs. But I’m glad you enjoyed the show though” she said with a smirk. “But I assure you, that was a one-time thing” she added and looked over at him to try to read his expression.

Neil smiled, finally seeming to be able to relax a bit more again. “well, I guess it worked. Haven’t really spoken to Joey after what happened, and Paul have returned home.” He said, a bit relieved to have them out of the way.

Claire was also grateful to hear Paul had left, because she was a bit nervous of bumping into him again.

“Well, if you must know. The dinner was okay, although Morgan ditched me for some other guy at one point. Even when she specifically told me last night that she was taking a break from guys” Claire said and laughed.

Neil smiled “well, I guess that’s just Morgan” he chuckled, increasing the speed of their run a bit.

Claire followed as they were heading onto a running trail leading into a forest. They often ran here, because it was quite peaceful, away from busy streets and loads of people. Then, as if the sky just opened their taps, the rain started pouring down.

Neil’s first instinct was to hurry away to find some shelter, but he stopped when he saw how Claire was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the sound, and the feel of the rain against her body, not caring that it got her completely soaked. He smiled at her, goodness, she was beautiful. He had to stop himself from the urge to kiss her.

They resumed their run. But the rain had made the trail so slippery, so before she knew it, Claire slid and fell, tumbling into the ditch beside the trail, leaving her all muddy and dirty.

Neil turned around and burst out laughing at her comical fall.

“Oh shut up, and help me up” she whined and laughed.

He walked over and held out a hand for her, but instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him down in the mud beside her.

“Oh no, you didn’t!” he gasped as Claire smeared some mud across his cheek.

Claire laughed and they helped each other back up on their feet, not realizing they were embracing each other. Claire’s hands were holding onto his shirt, while his hands rested on her waist, she looked up at him, to find his lips only inches from hers. They were both panting softly, both looking at the other’s lips with a burning desire, but just as another jogger went by, they pulled away from each other. Snapping out of they daze they had just been in.

“I’ll race you back, huh? I think we both could use a shower…” Claire said, finally looking back up at him, not addressing the fact that they had almost kissed.

Neil nodded “alright, but no cheating!” he said as he took off after her down the hill.

They were tied as they ran down the hill, but when they reached their bench, Claire managed to get a few steps ahead of him.

She threw her hands up in the air “yes!” she said triumphantly and smiled. “You owe me a drink now!” Claire said and looked at him, panting from the run.

He grinned at her “alright, alright. You win” he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for all the lovley feedback! Here is another chapter, this is although a very very short chapter, so I am sorry for that, but it is meant as a filler-chapter! Hope you enjoy

Neil had invited her for that drink he owed her, later that evening. He had debated whether he should just invite her to his place for a drink, but he figured that was a bit risky. So they agreed on the usual bar.

Claire was a bit unsure what to wear, usually she just wore casual clothes, but she wanted to look a little nice today. She finally settled on some jeans and a nice floral blouse, with a leather jacket on top.

She met him out in the parking lot in front of the bar where he was waiting for her.

“Wow, who could’ve thought you could look so nice without all that mud” he said teasingly as she walked over to him. He looked her up and down, grinning at the sight.

“Oh, wipe that smug grin off your face, Melendez” she laughed and shook her head.

They went inside and settled in a both on the far end, to get some peace to talk. The bartender came over with their drinks.

“I am sorry that I was so easily affected by you and Morgan’s little show the other night” Neil said, feeling the need to explain why he had been acting so weird.

Claire smile “so you admit, you were affected by it?” she asked amused.

Neil smirked back, he wasn’t going to let her get under his skin once again. “Yeah… it was rather hot” he said huskily.

It was Claire’s turn to blush bright pink, “that was intentional” she added and met his gaze.

“You must know what that does to a man, Claire…” he whispered seductively and smirked.

Claire had to take a deep breath as her heart was racing from the way he talked. “Neil” she said warningly and looked at him.

He smiled “what? Am I not allowed to give you a taste of your own medicine?” he asked playfully.

Claire bit her lip hard “well, then I definitely need another drink.” She laughed and smiled

He leaned back and grinned.

They talked for a while, teasing each other and having fun. Then Claire spotted someone who she didn’t want to see. She instinctively reached under the table, for Neil’s hand.

Neil looked at her in surprise when she had grabbed his hand, but he felt her tense up and immediately understood she was scared. He followed her gaze and saw his friend Paul had just entered the bar.

“I thought you said he left..” Claire whispered, afraid he would notice them.

He grumbled “yeah… he did, but it looks like he turned around” he sighed and looked back at Claire, still holding her hand. “Let’s get out of here” he said, seeing how uncomfortable she was.

She nodded and they stood up from their booth, trying to leave unnoticed, but that was hard when Paul was sitting right by the door.

Claire tensed up when she heard his voice, “I see you’ve changed your mind about the other night, some back for more? And you are lucky I am of the forgiving type, beautiful.” Paul grinned at Claire as they passed.

Claire stayed close to Neil. “Not this again Paul, you were rejected once, so just admit defeat and move on!” Neil hissed annoyed, pulling Claire along towards the door, but Paul quickly got up and blocked the door.

And when Neil tried to push past him, Paul swung his fist at him, punching him across the cheek.

“Neil!” Claire exclaimed in worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is always so inspiring to read your feedback, so thank you so much!

Claire could feel all the attention going to them and she saw Neil prepared to punch back, but that made her instinctively go in between them.

“It’s not worth it, Neil” she whispered to him, but she could feel he was pissed.

She turned to look at Paul “coward” he snickered and glared at Neil for not punching back.

That definitely made Claire angry, and she didn’t really know what came over her, but she threw a punch at Paul, hitting him in the nose.

Paul whined and crouched, holding his now bleeding nose. Claire could hear some cheering from the other guests in the bar, which made her smile. He really needed to be put in his place. She looked at Neil, who was also bleeding from a cut on his cheek. “Let’s go” she said softly and headed out into the cool night air.

Neil followed behind her, laughing softly “I can’t believe you just punched him” he said amused and looked at her.

“Told you I could handle it” she grinned

Neil smiled and then offered to drive her home, which she accepted gladly, since she had taken an uber there earlier.

“I am sorry for all the mess with Paul, you really didn’t deserve any of that” Neil said as he drove, feeling he was to blame.

Claire looked over at him “It’s not your fault, Melendez” she smiled “besides, you were there to save me, so I’m fine” she added.

He chuckled “you saved yourself, Claire” he pulled up in her driveway “I think you even made him cry at the end there” he said playfully.

She smiled “please come inside, I mean our drinks were cut short, but perhaps you’d like a cup of coffee?” Claire asked.

He knew he probably should decline and just go home to himself, but he didn’t want too. “Sure” he smiled.

After they got inside, Neil sat down on the couch while Claire made the coffee and found some cups. She poured them both a cup and sat down beside him.

“Goodness, your cheek doesn’t look well” she said, when she suddenly remembered his ‘battle wound’

“It’s fin-“ he started, but Claire had already hurried along to find some supplies.

She came back and sat down on the edge of her coffee-table to sit across from him, so she could reach him. “This might sting” she whispered before she gently cleaned the wound.

He made a small grimace and bit his lip at the pain. She moved a bit closer, their knees touching. She was very gentle as she treated the cut. At last she pulled out a band aid from her pocket. “Sorry this was all I had” she smiled and then placed a pink princess band aid across his cheek.

He laughed and looked up at her “you’re a surgeon, and all you have of medical supplies is that?” he grinned.

She smiled “yeah”

He grabbed her hand and examined it carefully, “how’s your hand feeling?” he asked, seeing her knuckled were slightly red.

She shivered at his gentle touch, her heart beating a little bit faster. “It’s just a bit sore” she replied.

“Good” he mumbled, not letting go of her hand. He finally looked up and met her eyes, his lips flickering to her lips and then back up. He gently placed a hand around her waist and pulled her over into his lap so she was straddling him. His hand reached up to caress her cheek.

Claire’s heart was racing. “wh-what are we doing?” she whispered, slightly nervous.

He smirked “I don’t know… all I know is that I want it, I want you” he whispered back, and then he kissed her. He pressed his lips softly against hers like he’d always had dreamed of doing, but it was so much better than he’d ever imagined.

Claire kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him.

He pulled her harder against him, the kiss also becoming more intense.

Claire pulled away for a brief second to get some air “the coffee’s getting cold” she said a little out of breath.

Neil laughed “I don’t care” he said before he pressed his lips against hers once again. He slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, making sure she was okay with it before he continued.

She grinded against his hips and worked on loosening his belt. They soon discarded most of their clothes and Neil carried her to her room and placed her down on the bed, crawling on top.

He removed the last bit of her clothing and stopped to take in the sight of her sprawled out beneath him. So much better than in any of his fantasies. “god, you’re beautiful” he whispered, and then proceeded to place kisses on every inch of her body.

It felt so right for both of them, and it was safe to say neither of them slept very much that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so sorry for the delay. I just had an exam that has taken up all of my time. But now that is finally done, and I got around to write an ending to this story. Hope you like it!

Neil woke first the next morning, he smiled at the sight of Claire, snuggled into his embrace. It had been a long while since he had felt so happy. This felt so right, and he didn’t ever want this bliss to end.

“Quit staring at me, you creep” Claire mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Neil chuckled “I couldn’t help it” he smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up to meet his gaze, smiling at his tired face and his messy hair. She ran a hand threw his hair and chuckled, feeling like a giddy teenager again.

“What’s so funny” he asked and looked down at her, admiring her wide smile.

She shrugged “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair so out of place” she smiled.

“Well, that’s your fault” he pointed out and chuckled.

Her eyes gleamed “so you’re mad about it then?” she asked playfully.

He shook his head “you can mess up my hair any time” he whispered seductively and leaned down, placing soft kisses on her jawline and down her neck.

Claire bit her lip hard and moaned softly “Neil” she whispered

“What’s the matter, are you tired?” he asked teasingly between kisses.

“No… but we have to be at work in an hour” she said, cursing him for having this affect on her.

“That’s plenty of time” he whispered before he pressed his lips against hers, rolling on top of her.

\--

They took separate cars to the hospital, to not raise any suspicion. They had had a brief conversation to keep it strictly professional at work, at least until they figured this out. Claire was still a bit unsure of what this meant for them, even if it was just sex, it certainly felt like more. At least to her, but she had never gotten the chance to ask him about it.

Neil was a bit bummed out over the fact that Claire was on dr. Lim’s service today. But it was probably for the best, he wasn’t sure he couldn’t keep her hands off her otherwise. He caught glimpses of her every now and then, smiling gently at her, but nothing revealing of what they had done the previous night.

Claire felt relieved she was not working with Neil today, mostly because she was afraid that he regretted things, or that it would make things weird between them. She stood looking over some patients charts while she waited for the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors opened, and a few nurses headed out, leaving only Neil, leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

Claire hesitated a moment, but stepped inside and pressed the button to her floor. “dr. Melendez” she said and nodded her head slightly, before turning around, her back facing him, as she continued reviewing her notes.

She then felt his soft grip on her arm, drawing her closer to him “I’ve been longing to do this all day” he whispered before he kissed her passionately.

Claire was a bit surprised, and although she wanted to kiss him back, she placed a hand on his chest and pulled away. “Neil, not here!” she said sternly and looked down, slightly embarrassed. Even though they were alone in the elevator, she felt like someone would see them.

“Claire, come on. No one’s around” he said playfully and stroked her cheek gently.

“We agreed to not do this in the hospital” she said bluntly and turned back around, desperately waiting on the elevator to reach her floor, and when the doors finally opened she rushed off without looking back.

“Claire, wait..” he tried, but she had already gone. He was left, slightly stunned at her reaction. He silently cursed himself for being such a dick, feeling he had now ruined things. All though he wasn’t quite sure what he had done wrong.

\--

Claire was getting ready to go home, when Neil cornered her in the locking room. All the others had already left, so they had the room to themselves.

She sighed deeply when she saw him come in and close the door behind him, she continued tying her shoes, without saying anything.

“Please tell me what I did wrong” he said, sitting down on the bench beside her. “I am sorry that I kissed you in the elevator, I just got carried away. But I don’t think that’s why you are mad at me, is it?” he said, looking at her, trying to gain eye contact.

“I’m not mad at you” she mumbled, finally meeting his gaze.

“Then what is it?” he asked her, grabbing her hands.

She sighed and took a moment to think before she replied “well, we haven’t talked about what.. this… means for us” she said and gestured between the two of them. “But I can’t be the girl you sleep with outside of work. No matter how much I want you… I can’t handle another purely sexual relationship” she explained and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed softly “Is that why you think we slept together last night? Claire, no.” he chuckled. “I kissed you last night because I want all of you, I want to be able to call you my girl, and the sex is just a bonus. Well, a pretty great bonus, but that’s not what I care about. I want you, Claire, all of you.” He smiled lovingly and caressed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Claire’s eyes gleamed slightly, a smile forming on her lips. “Really?” she asked, to be sure, but feeling so relieved.

“Claire, I love you. Nothing’s more certain than that” he said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She smiled widely, tears forming in her eyes. “I love you too” she whispered and kissed him.

He kissed back, drawing her closer. The kiss was gentle and loving. He pulled away, smiling widely. “Now, let me take you back to my place, and I’ll make us dinner. Sound good?” he asked.

Claire nodded and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate if you leave some feedback <3


End file.
